Auror In Training, Quidditch Player In Love
by Telpe Nar Roccar
Summary: Apple pie anyone! (Not until ch3 tho)........And don't forget the pudding! (also in ch3) CH6 UP!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Let me know what you think people! And just so you all know, this story doesn't necessarily follow what may or may not happen in the books. I'm not really sure how this story is going to turn out either....anyways, please let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, in other words the regular HP characters. Everything you don't recognize belongs to me.  
  
Enjoy and Review!!!  
  
Chapter One: A Fork-Dropping Surprise  
  
My fork fell out of my hand as I read the front page headline of The Daily Prophet. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my parent's staring at me curiously. I read the headline again to be sure I saw it correctly. In big, bold print, I read: Lucius Malfoy Found Dead. Below the headline was a large picture of Lucius himself. From the picture, I concluded that he had hung himself considering his feet were dangling above the floor and there was a rope around his neck that was tied to a rafter on the ceiling. At first glance, it looked like a Muggle picture, but as I looked closer, I could see him swinging back and forth slowly.  
I read the article, shocked for the most part, yet the rest of me was glad-for Lucius Malfoy was an evil man-even to his own friends and family. It read:  
Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater and supporter of the late Lord Voldemort was found dead this morning by his son Draco. Apparently, Lucius was so shocked about his master's death and his own failure to save the late Dark Lord that he hung himself late last night. Ironically, according to his wife and son, the room he chose for his suicide was his least favorite room in Malfoy Manor.  
The rest of the article was about Lucius's past-for the most part anyway. Yet, the last sentence caught my eye:  
Draco Malfoy, seventeen, will return to Hogwarts this fall for completion of his seventh and final year.  
I gave the paper to my father, whose reaction was somewhat similar to my own. This is probably due to the fact that the Malfoys have been our neighbors for as long as I can remember, and my mother considers Narcissa Malfoy the sister she never had. Even though I have never met Draco or his father.  
Finishing my orange juice, I went back upstairs to my room. Muttering a spell to make my bed up, I went out on my balcony and looked towards Malfoy Manor. I had always made it a point not to go there when Draco or Lucius were home, for fear of upsetting Narcissa, although sometimes I would see them from a distance.  
I felt a smile spread across my face upon seeing the Quidditch pitch that split their property from ours. "Accio Nightshade 3!" and my broom came to me almost instantly. It was the fastest and newest broom available- most Aurors carried them. As the wind whipped through my hair as I was flying to the Quidditch pitch, it dawned on me then that I love flying as much as I love *almost* being an Auror. "But after this year," I thought- referring to my last year at the Auror Wizardry Training Academy (AN: I know there is no such thing as this in the books, but I said at the beginning that this fic was different.) "I *will* be an Auror." After flying one lap around the pitch, I simply stopped and hovered, watching Malfoy Manor.  
Somebody had been watching me as I flew around the pitch-I assumed it was Draco Malfoy-and was now watching me. I couldn't resist wondering if he knew who I was.  
"Miss Callie?" a soft voice asked.  
I turned the broom around so I was facing Wendi, one of our house elves-she is free, but since we are kind to her just as we are to the others, she stayed on, as did the other house elves-and I replied, "Yes Wendi?"  
"Your parents would like to see you," and with a POP! She disappeared.  
"I wonder why they sent for me?" I thought, flying back to my balcony.  
I took the stairs two at a time and found my parents. "We were wondering, Callie, If you would mind taking this over to Narcissa and Draco?" my mother asked. She handed me a chocolate pie and a letter of sorts. Just as I was leaving, she said, "Narcissa always loved my pies-but chocolate was her favorite."  
"Sure I'll take it for you. Did you want me to come straight home or wait for her reply?" I asked.  
"Whatever dear. If she looks too troubled just come straight home, and if not, enjoy yourself," my mother replied.  
"OK," I said as I went back up to my room and climbed on my broom again. Before I actually headed over there, I found my eyes wandering to where, assuming it was Draco I'd seen, that I had last seen him. He was gone.  
I flew somewhat slowly to Malfoy Manor, not wanting to drop the pie and have to pull a difficult Quidditch stunt to catch it. Almost too soon, however, I found myself standing in front of the somewhat intimidating door. Not five seconds after I knocked did a house elf answer that recognized me immediately. "Oh, Miss Callie! It is good to see you again, it's been so long! Come in, come in. Mistress!" the excited fellow called.  
Narcissa came almost as if she'd been waiting for me to come. The elf left immediately and Narcissa practically ran to hug me. "Oh, it's so good to see you! How are your parents?" she exclaimed as she took the pie.  
I found myself smiling as she realized the pie was chocolate, "they are fine and send their best regards. They said you both could visit anytime."  
Her eyes were bright as she looked from the pie to the letter to me and said, "You were always so good to me, you and your parent's were. And, well, I'm sure you heard all about it last night-but it's so good to be so.so.free!"  
I was smiling when she finished, realizing how my mom thought of her as a sister-they were so much alike. But I shook my head, "No, I read about it this morning in The Daily Prophet." She was silent for a moment and it dawned on me that even though she and Draco were both happy, she still couldn't believe it for fear he would come back.  
I went over and found a plate. Handing it to her I said, "Fix yourself some pie, I'll send my mother over." She merely nodded and I could tell she was fighting tears, so I left quickly. But not before I summoned one of the house elves and nodded towards the room I'd just come out of and told the elf, "Get Draco." He left instantly and I mounted my broom, flying at full speed to my house.  
I got off my broom faster than you can say Quidditch and opening the door, I yelled for my mom. She came almost instantly and asked me, "What is it?" No sooner did I explain the situation than my mother disappeared to the nearest fireplace. In moments she was on her way to Malfoy Manor via Floo Powder to comfort her friend.  
Just as I was walking around to find my dad, I remembered he had already left for work. My father is an Auror, so I follow in his footsteps. My mom used to play for the Chudley Cannons, but was forced to stop when a few attempts were made against her life. So for the past three years, my mom has watched me play Quidditch, giving me tips here and there. Every once in a while she will go watch her friends practice, but mostly she and I-and sometimes my father-will go to their games, seeing as how she gets free box tickets. An advantage of having your mother play for the team that won the Quidditch World Cup three consecutive years in a row-and they haven't won since my mother retired.  
So, finding nothing else to do, I grabbed my broom and flew back to the pitch. I was so oblivious that it took me a whole lap around the pitch before I realized I wasn't alone. And that that someone was hovering in the middle of the pitch seeming oblivious to everything, staring off into the distance.  
So, allowing myself to sit still for a minute, I watched him. And then he slowly turned his head and looked at me. The moment his dark silver- gray eyes locked with my stormy green-blue ones, a shiver ran up my spine. So, I did the polite thing, and smiled. A slow, easy half-smile crept across his face. Then it vanished and his eyes became hard. And it seemed like everything was in slow motion as I watched him pull out his wand and point it at me...  
  
A/N: So what do you all think? Do you like it? I sure hope so, please review and let me know what you think so far. That's as far as I've gotten, so ideas are welcome! Please review!!!! I need feedback here people! 


	2. Quite a Lot of Action

A/N: OK, here is chapter2! Thanks to all those who reviewed! So, R/R!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2: Quite a Lot of Action  
  
Stunned wouldn't describe me. Nor would shocked. I could hardly believe that Draco Malfoy was pointing a wand at me. And then I realized why. Sending my Nightshade 3 into a Wronski Feint, I pulled up just in time to see a blast of light come out of Draco's wand and hit a Death Eater. "STUPEFY!" I yelled at another. In a matter of minutes, Draco and I had stunned six Death Eaters. As the last two fell and hit the ground unconscious, I realized that Draco Malfoy had just saved my life-and I have never even spoken to him.  
I flew to where he was and jumped gracefully off my broom. We just kind of looked at each other for a moment before I said simply one word, "Thanks." He nodded and looked towards the unconscious Death Eaters. "I think we should get out of here before they wake up," he suggested.  
"That might be a good idea," I replied, smiling. So we both mounted our brooms and flew towards Malfoy Manor. Getting bored with the slow speed we were traveling at, I leaned as far forward as possible and shot off. The wind was whipping my hair, and everything was blurry. As I neared the Manor, I looked back-only to discover that Draco Malfoy was right behind me, a huge grin on his face-he was obviously enjoying the ride. I dove down into a Wronski Feint, and he dove with me. We both pulled up inches from the ground. He stopped and hovered, but I kept pulling up until I completed a flip. The expression on his face as I came back down to his level was indescribable. I merely laughed it off and flew to the front porch. We walked in and heard our mothers talking-most likely in the kitchen. "Where is the nearest fireplace?" I asked Draco. He led me to a room that was surprisingly cheery. You'd think it would belong in Hogwarts, not Malfoy Manor.  
He pointed to a jar, "The floo powder is in there."  
I nodded my thanks and tapped three times on a brick right above the fireplace. A head popped up and said, "How may I help you?"  
"Auror Headquarters please," I said quickly. With a pop the head disappeared and another took its place.  
"Name please?"  
I hoped this would work, "Callie Avalante. I need to speak to my father, Joe Avalante." The head nodded and disappeared.  
In moments my father's head was visible, "What's the trouble Callie?"  
"About eight Death Eaters just attacked Draco and myself at the pitch."  
My father raised an eyebrow and looked to Draco who nodded. "And the status of the said Death Eaters?" He questioned.  
Draco spoke up before I could, "Unconscious, sir."  
My father nodded, "OK, thank you Callie, we'll take care of it. And you two stay where you are for now."  
He disappeared and I just looked at Draco for a moment, taking in his surprisingly good looks-from the stormy silver eyes to his white-blonde hair and his muscled, athletic, "Quidditch" body. He smirked and raised an eyebrow questioningly. I explained, "I heard that you were 'exceptionally good looking'," I paused for a moment as he smiled a devilish smile, "and it appears that they were-" I was cut off by a huge boom coming from in front of the house. Narcissa screamed and Draco paled. In seconds I heard my mother pulling Narcissa to the nearest window to see what was going on. I felt a hand take mine and looked up surprised, to see Draco. He put a finger to his lips and led me quietly upstairs, down twisting halls, and finally up another flight of stairs to a door. He touched the knob and the door opened. He pushed me inside ahead of him and locked the door back behind us. I realized I must be in his room. He didn't explain anything, just went through another door and motioned for me to stay. I took the opportunity to look around his room. It was surprisingly neat-the colors were, most obviously Slytherin colors-silver and green. His bed was made, but not by a house elf-it looked like he'd made it himself. Suddenly, everything was quiet. And then I heard two screams-one from Narcissa and one from my mother. Both were cut short. Silence ensued. Draco came back. He looked at me, and then crossed over so he was standing in front of me. "They're.." I nodded, knowing what he was trying to say, hot tears threatening to fall. He hugged me tight and then pulled back and held out his hand. He held a necklace-it was a pure sterling silver chain necklace with a dragon on it. I took it, uncertain as to why he wanted me to have it. He spoke quickly, "Always wear this-never take it off," I nodded, "You can't fight them-they'll kill you because you are an Avalante. They will merely take me and make me join their side. Run-get out of here. Change your name and finish your last year at school if you like, but you MUST leave this manor now. If you don't leave now you'll never leave. It's a long story-look it up in a library one day when you are far away from here and safe. But go...you have to go." I looked up at him, "What about my father?" He shook his head, "You have to stay clear of him too. I'll tell him you got away when I get the chance. I'll be finishing my last year at Hogwarts no matter what happens today. Go to Dumbledore, he can help you. But you have to get out of here." He looked towards the door, people; Death Eaters and most likely Voldemort himself were coming up the stairs now. "Run." He said, and I nodded. I grabbed my Nightshade 3 and went onto his balcony. I put the Dragon necklace on and said, "Thank you, Draco." And I flew away as fast as I could, putting trees and miles behind me before I even looked back. And when I did look back, Malfoy Manor towered in the distance, bleak and forbidding. I turned my broom in the direction I knew I must go-to Hogwarts. To Dumbledore. To Safety.  
  
A/N: The food fight will be in chapter three. I'm sorry, but I felt like adding this in to make the plot a little more interesting. I know this is an odd chapter, but a LOT will be explained in chapter three, I promise. And for those of you that don't get it, Narcissa and Callie's mom were put out of action. I'm not saying they are dead, but I'm not saying they are alive either. What do you think? Anyways please please please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Expect the Unexpected

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! And here is the long awaited (heh, not really, but it sounds good!) food fight!!!!!! Lol...R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this again? That's what I thought. Same as chapter 2.  
  
Chapter Three: Expect the Unexpected-Especially At Hogwarts  
  
I was cautious on my way to Hogwarts, not really sure what to expect. When I finally arrived at Hogwarts, it was about dinner time, and due to the utter quietness, I realized that none of the students were here yet. Obviously because Draco wasn't-  
  
I walked up the front steps, slightly amazed that I had made it here alive and well. Clearing my head I strode boldly into the entrance way. I heard voices coming from a door ahead to my right, so I decided to look there first. When I walked in, I realized I was most definitely in the correct place-every single Hogwarts teacher was sitting in front of me. And every single one of them was looking at me. Professor Dumbledore recognized me and spoke, "What brings you to Hogwarts, Callie Avalante?" At the mention of my name, some of the teachers looked quite shocked.  
  
"Professors," I nodded to them politely, "There has been.a..a..well something happened. Something I can't explain. But I'm here and Draco Malfoy isn't. We were attacked. The first time by Death Eaters. We both were fine and went back to Malfoy Manor, where our mothers were. And then, no sooner did I tell my father what happened than we were attacked again," I paused, "I don't really know who attacked us, but Draco led me upstairs. We heard-we-we-heard..our mothers screaming.and then it was quiet. And we knew they would come upstairs. Draco knew it was me they were after because I'm an Avalante, so he sent me away. He said they wouldn't hurt him because of who his father was. He told me to run-something I don't like to do, but in this case, I didn't see any other option." I was out of breath, but the teacher's believed me. Every single one of them was speechless.  
  
Well, except for Dumbledore. He spoke slowly, as if having a hard time believing what I'd just said, "Mr. Malfoy can handle himself very well. I'm not worried about him at the moment. He can, after all, just join them if his life is endangered. But I don't think he will quite have to do that. You will remain here until the students come and we here something about Mr. Malfoy. I will contact your father. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"  
  
I nodded slowly, "What about the Academy? What will I do?"  
  
A twinkle came into his eye, "You will still learn-we can arrange for someone to come here and teach you. You will, however, for your own safety, have to change your name and minimize almost all contact with your father," he paused and I nodded, "You will also be given your own room here at Hogwarts-so you will not belong to any one house. You will not be allowed to play Quidditch for your own safety. I do however, think that you will not be here long, however while you are here, your protection will be at a very high level."  
  
"Thank you very much Professor," I tried to smile.  
  
Noticing my weak effort he said, "Professor McGonagall will show you to your room. I will have to take your broom-you will get it when you leave." I nodded my thanks.  
  
A tall, slim, elderly witch stood up and motioned for me to follow her. As I followed her up quite a few flights of stairs, she spoke up, "Mr. Malfoy will be perfectly fine, I assure you. He knows how to handle himself, as Professor Dumbledore said. You will also be perfectly safe here. You can expect to here from your father and the Auror Academy within the week. The students arrive on Friday. You will find a map on the table in your room. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be served to you here until further notice. You have free roam of the castle, but you are not to leave these walls. The password is 'Chubby Toe' Goodnight, Miss Avalante," said the Professor, and she left. Muttering the password, I climbed up into my new room.  
  
The next few days passed quickly. I spent most of my time roaming the halls or talking to Professor Snape. He was excellent at potions, and said I was quite good as well. After all, you have to be good at potions to be an Auror. On Thursday, around dinner time, I was talking to Professor Snape about his lesson plans for the first week when I asked him, "Who is your best student?"  
  
He smirked, "Draco Malfoy.although, I may not show it, but Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor student is one of my favorites."  
  
Seeing my shock, for I knew about the house rivalry, he explained, "She is my niece."  
  
I merely nodded and headed back up to my room. He called after me though, "Professor Dumbledore would like you to eat with us tomorrow night. The students will be here. He said you will get to talk to your father and a teacher from your Academy."  
  
I smiled to myself, but kept on walking.  
  
I slept in rather late-about eleven. As I ate my breakfast slowly, I thought about where Draco might be. That thought somehow made me feel guilty for not fighting, and slightly sad that he didn't come with me.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had sent for my robes and such, and I wore my uniform for the Auror Wizardry Training Academy to dinner. I was proud of myself that I didn't get lost, but paused. I didn't know where to sit. Brushing that thought aside, I walked into the Great Hall. Immediately the whole place was quiet, looking at me and trying to figure out who I was and where I was from. Professor Snape motioned for me to sit at the Slytherin table. Looking over there I realized why when my eyes met a pair of stormy gray ones. Shock registered in Draco Malfoy's eyes. Relief flooded through me-he was merely scratched in a few places. Glancing up at the staff table, I noticed that every single one of them was smirking. From someplace, anger came to me. I was slightly angry that all the professors had most likely known that Draco would come to school and hadn't told me. So I stopped walking towards the Slytherin table and picked up the nearest apple pie. I walked boldly to the staff table-you could have heard a pin drop. I didn't actually believe I had gotten this far-and then I realized that the Professors didn't think I would do anything. I smirked when I was a few feet away from Professor Snape. All the teachers expressions changed from smug to unsure-Professor Dumbledore started to laugh, Professor Snape froze in disbelief and Professor McGonagall looked horrified. And then I let the pie fly-right into Professor Snape's face. Something hit my back and I turned. Somebody had hit me with a roll to get my attention. And then I saw the massive bowl of chocolate pudding Draco Malfoy was holding. Too late I saw a spoonful fly at me-it hit me smack in the face. It was very yummy though. I managed to duck the next spoonful-which hit Professor Sprout.  
  
Professor picked up a cherry pie and let it fly towards the Hufflepuff table. It hit the top of this one boy's face. A major food fight began. Somehow I managed to slip up behind Draco and grabbed the bowl of pudding from him. He spun around quick as lightning-but I was quicker. I dumped the whole bowl on top of his head. I moved out of his range doubled over with laughter. The teachers had stopped and were watching the students fight. Professor Dumbledore was watching Draco and myself however, and Professor Snape was too. Draco picked up yet another bowl of chocolate pudding (yummy!!). I was then hit with an awful lot of very good tasting chocolate pudding. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore raised his hands and everybody stopped. His voice boomed, "That's enough now, please clean yourselves up."  
  
Within five minutes the older students had completely cleaned themselves off using cleaning charms. And then I noticed all eyes on the doors. I turned around slowly. My father, along with half a dozen Aurors and a Professor from the Academy were standing in the doorway. Professor Dumbledore nodded to me, and I made my way to my father's side. He hugged me immediately and then went up to speak to Professor Dumbledore. During that time Draco's eyes never left my face. We left a few minutes later-and Draco's eyes followed me out of the Great Hall, I could feel them boring into my back.  
  
It was when we were flying back to the Academy that I realized that I might not ever see Draco Malfoy again. And that I was still wearing that necklace he gave me.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the odd format.REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A Few Realizations

A/N: Well, this chapter is from Draco's POV...enjoy and REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Chapter Four: A Realization  
  
My eyes followed her as she left the Great Hall. And then of course, I realized that there was no more chocolate pudding because we used it all during the food fight! Ah, what a tragedy. And most of the apple pies were gone too. But, I was surprised to realize that I was no longer hungry. Sighing, I headed to the Slytherin common room. I was nearly there when I remembered that I was Head Boy and had to go to a different room. Swearing, I retraced my steps and then headed to the correct room.  
After a few wrong turns due to my lack of concentration and quite a few swear words, I made it somehow to my room. And then more swear words when I realized I didn't know the password. What fun this will be waiting for someone to come that knows the password. Sighing to myself, I thought about my mother. Where is she? She didn't die, I know that for sure-they must have knocked her unconscious and took her along with Mrs. Avalante to some godforsaken hideout of theirs. Shaking my head to clear it, I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, thinking about Callie and the way she felt in my arms-even though I only hugged her. I thought about her gorgeous stormy green-blue eyes and her honey brown hair and-  
"Draco, what are you doing sitting on the floor?" I recognized the voice of my close friend and fellow Quidditch player Blaise Zambini.  
I groaned, "I don't know the password."  
She threw back her head and laughed, "I do. 'Pudding'" And the portrait swung open.  
As we climbed inside I asked her, "So, do you know if we share this room with the other Heads?"  
She nodded and smiled, "Yes we do."  
I merely raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "And who seems to have caught your eye?"  
She blushed, "Well, I...er...well you see, I-I-Harry Potter," she finally admitted.  
It was my turn to laugh. I didn't really insult him anymore, we were actually civil to each other now, "Well I'm happy for you Blaise. Tell me, does he feel the same way?"  
She looked at the fire, "I'm not sure."  
I crossed my arms, "So ask him!"  
She looked at me with a look that said she thought I was crazy, "You're one to talk! You were practically drooling over that Auror girl!!"  
What in blazes is she talking about? "What?!!! You have got to be kidding me! I *do NOT* like her-I hardly even know her. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard from you. I was NOT drooling over her either."  
"Suuuure. Whatever Draco. Face it, you like her. Now admit that I am right," she said defiantly.  
"You're not right! I do not-" and I stopped mid-sentence. I realized Blaise was right. I did like Callie.  
She took advantage of the situation, "See! I told you that you like her."  
I shook my head, "Yeah, but still, what can I do about it?"  
Blaise smirked, "Keep in touch. Owl her."  
I shook my head again, "It won't work, Blaise. Dumbledore said she was going to change her name. Not even he knows what is going to happen to her." I changed the subject, "Well, I don't see you doing anything about Potter."  
She glared, "So?"  
I merely smiled innocently. The look on her face was priceless, "You wouldn't DARE tell him that I like him!"  
Harry chose just that moment to walk in. He stopped dead in his tracks. He smiled slyly and asked, "Like who?"  
Blaise didn't realize who had asked her that and she replied, "Harry Potter."  
His jaw dropped and Blaise whipped around, prepared to make whoever she had just told swear not to tell. She stopped when she saw Harry. Her face went beet red and she mumbled, "Excuse me." We heard a door slam. I doubled over laughing and soon Harry joined me. When we stopped about ten minutes later, he asked, "Was she serious?"  
"Yep."  
He shook his head, a smile crossing his face, "Well then, that certainly is interesting. See you around Draco," he said as he headed upstairs to his room.  
I went to my own room and lay down, not bothering to change or anything, and put my hands behind my head. Staring up at the dark ceiling, I thought about the events of the past week. Thinking about it, my thoughts eventually wound up on Callie Avalante. Blaise was right, I *do* like her. And then I realized two things. One was that she still had my necklace. The other was that I would probably never see her again. The second one hurt the most-it hurt my heart. I lay there coming up with various ways to find her, but eventually came to the conclusion that all of them were hopeless. Somewhere along the way, sleep claimed me.  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Any suggestions? Please let me know what you think, I need feedback here!!! So that having been said, please review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
A/N: Okay sorry about the delay. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy, and don't forget to review when you're done!!!!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
When we got to the Academy, it was past midnight. My father ushered me to the Hospital Wing immediately. The nurse, Madame Pooface, insisted I stay overnight. Having no choice, I thanked the Aurors that came with my father to get me and climbed into the bed Madame Pooface had assigned me. The last thought on my mind was chocolate pudding and Draco Malfoy's stormy gray eyes. And then sleep claimed me.  
The following morning, all seemed back to normal, except of course, for the fact that I didn't want to get up. But unfortunately, my father came in telling me to get my butt out of bed, we had a few things to take care of-one of which was my uh.. "security" issue.  
Grumbling about needing my beauty sleep, I shuffled out of the Hospital Wing, grabbing a coffee and bagel as I went, and headed to the Head of Security Office. My father said he set up an appointment for me at 0800-and I could make it, if I ran.  
The Head of Security, Head Auror Spike, didn't really say much to me when I entered his office. He just handed me a packet of forms and told me that Callie Avalante no longer existed after 1500 today. He then handed me a key to a private room and dismissed me out of his office-only fifteen minutes after I'd walked in.  
It took me twenty minutes to find the room. I walked in and locked the door behind me. Sitting down at a mahogany desk in the corner, I started to fill out the forms.  
Just over two hours later, I set down my pen and sighed. All I had to do now was wait. And at 1500 (3:00 PM) I would no longer be Callie Avalante- she would be no more. I would become Shelby "Ice" Neverworse. I would be known as Ice. At exactly 1459 (2:59) my father was going to cast a powerful memory charm on everybody at the Academy to completely erase Callie Avalante from everybody's mind and replace 'her' with Ice Neverworse. All records of Callie Avalante would, if possible, be replaced with records of Shelby "Ice" Neverworse. Everywhere else, Callie Avalante would be listed as "Missing" and in a month or so, "Dead."  
Callie Avalante would never see Draco Malfoy again-and I don't know if Ice will either. Why am I even thinking about Draco Malfoy?!!  
At 15:00, an owl came and pecked on my window. The letter it carried read:  
I'm done. Good luck Ice.  
-Dad  
  
Sighing, I plopped down on the couch of my new room and tried desperately to fall asleep. Eventually it worked because Dra-I won't even bother saying his name, but I fell asleep thinking about him. 


	6. Chapter 6: Auror and Pro Quidditch Playe...

A/N: Sorry it's been so long!  
  
Chapter 6: Auror and Pro Quidditch Player  
  
***1 year later***  
  
Less than a few months after graduating from the Academy, Ice as I was now known was one of the best Aurors in Europe. Every now and then I'd think of Draco in the short amount of time that I'd known him. I can't deny the fact that I like him a lot, just like I can't deny the fact that I'll probably never see him again. I wear the necklace he gave me every day since. It is the only part of him I own. Sighing, I left for work. Today is the day of the Quidditch World Cup=and I'm part of security, Head of it actually.  
(DM's POV)  
  
Today is the day of the Quidditch World Cup. I'm the Ireland Seeker; Cho Chang is the Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. Even though Ireland is favored to win, I'm not stressed out.  
I think of Callie everyday. I can't deny the fact that I'm practically in love with her. I wonder what she'd say if she knew she owned my heart.  
Even though there is a few Death Eaters still around, I seriously doubt they'll attack-not with Ice Neverworse as Head of Security. Ice Neverworse is one of the top Aurors in Europe. Nobody has ever really seen what she looks like other than the Aurors. I'm the only one that seems to find this strange. My reason is this: a few months before I graduated from Hogwarts, the status of Callie Avalante went from 'Missing' to 'Dead.' I refused to believe it, as she was very powerful. Surely if a young witch of such power was killed the Aurors would have something to say about it. Furthermore, of the group that graduated from the Auror Training Academy at the same time I graduated from Hogwarts, the Aurors were saying that Ice Neverworse would one day be one of the most-if not the most-powerful Aurors in Europe. Perhaps even more powerful than the current most powerful Auror in Europe, Auror Avalante himself-Callie's father. In my opinion Ice is just as powerful as Callie. I find the whole thing too coincidental. The only way I'll be able to tell is if Ice is wearing the same necklace that I gave to Callie last year, because I don't think I'll be seeing what she looks like anytime soon.  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I hope you liked it! REVIEW! 


	7. Author's Note!

Hey!  
  
This fic is currently on hold until I can get up another chapter. It might be a while since I personally think a few of my other fics are better than this one, and therefore I update them more than I do this one! Sorry!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!  
  
~Telpe Nar Roccar 


End file.
